青龍 (Seiryū)
Seiryu is a soverign island nation found in the Baharamian Sea to the east of Midori No Ryu. It makes up the north eastern section of the island chain Airando. The country's name translates to The Blue Dragon, referencing the tretcherous waters found between the islands and the winding nature of the largest island in the country. It also may be a reference to the dragon turtles that are found in the waters off their coast. Seiryu is a part of an archapeligo, making up the largest country in the archipeligo. It has 9 of the 21 islands found there. It has its sights on claiming them all, as they are seen as their countries birth right. The also believe that the other islands may contain the other 3 gates of the divine. Seiryu is mainly an isolated country they only interact with the other the other countries in their archipeligo. Right now there is relative peace among the islands and trade between them is rather fruitful. However depsite the peaceful time there is an underlying tention between the nations of the Airando islands. One wrong move could set the islands into a terterous war. 'History' 'Geography' Seiryu is made up of 9 islands on the eastern edge of the Airando islands. The islands are Ryu, Katchi, Sen, Ginchi, Ka, Froh, Ini, Kon, and Hana. Ryu is the longest and winding island it makes up the entire eastern coast of the country It also encircles Sen, Katchi, and Ginchi. Sen is the next largest island and contains the capital of Seiryu, Choro. Choro houses one of the four divine gates in its basement. Ginchi is the next largest island and is foun in the southern part of Ryu's circle. Ginchi is know for its military installation and training facilities. Almost everyone who joins the imperial military will be sent to train on that island. The Shoron's military force don't train there, the Shoron is responsible for training their own military force. 'Climate' Temperate to tropical 'Environment' The islands on Airnado evolved without the presences of mammals, until humans set foot on the islands. As such to fill the void of them reptiles filled the rolls that many mammals would have played leading to a unique diversity of animals both prey and preditor. 'Politics' 'Government' Seiryu is a feudalistic naiton with all power coming from the Rajidoragon. The Rajidoragon is the supreme leader of the nation of Seiryu. They have the right to give and take lands away from its citizens. There has been a long traditon of awarding lands and the title of Shoron to those who have showed great skill or strength on the battle field. Its has been the highest honor someone can be given for their prowers on the battle field. The Rajidoragon is the absolute authority in Seiryu. All laws and judgement originate with its office. All the Shoron have been appointed by a Rajidoragon at one time or another. If the Rajidoragon deems that one Shoron is no longer alligned with the Rajidoragon they can strip the the family of the their title of Shoron and appoint another in their place. When a new Rajidoragon is coronated they will appoint a whole new court of judges for the country to fill the seats in the courts of the Shoron. The Rajidoragon is counseled by the seifu, its a sort of representative legislative body. It contains 25 members, one from each of the lands owned by a Shoron. They are picked by the Shoron to represent their areas wants and needs. They provide suggestion and counsel the Rajidoragon. However all final decisions are made by the Rajidoragon. They mearly are there to be his eyes and ears to the nation that he is unable to see at any given time. The courts are set up by the Shoron in their lands. However it is the Rajidoragon who appoints the judges to their seats. Their position is a lifetime appointment or until their is a new Rajidoragon. Upon the coronation of a new Rajidoragon he will appoint a new set of judges for the courts. Their are currently 26 courts in Seiryu, one in each of the 25 Jotai overseen by the Shoron and one high court run by the Rajidoragon, and the Hantei. The high court has three seats total two are taken up by the Rajidoragon and the Hantei, the third seat is filled by one of the judges from one of the other 24 Jotai that the complaint didn't originate from. 'Administrative Divisions' Seiryu is divided into 25 Jotai or states, each one is ruled by a Shoron who is appointed by the Rajidoragon. The title of Shoron is passed from father to eldest son, for generations. However the title can be stripped from a family and the line wouldn't be in charge anymore. The last time a family was stripped of their title was in 1258, when that family organized a coup against the Rajidoragon at the time. They lost the rebellion and were stripped of their title and many were killed. 'Foreign Relation' Seiryu has been mostly an isolationist country for the last 136 years. They entered this period after the Fourth Airando War. While they did not lose the war they took heavy casualties during the war and turned inward to focus on themselves and recover. In the last 30 years they began to open up their boarders only slightly to trade from the other nations in the Airando islands. They are still cautous of the other nations in the islands and trade is only accepted as select ports throughout Seiryu. 'Military' Despite the relative peace in Airando there have been four all out wars in the islands. As such they have a high budget for their military. It was during the Third Airando War that Seiryu formed a central Imperial Legion. Before the Third Airando War all the Shoron maintained their own armies to defend their own land. They would then lend them to the Rajidoragon when he called upon his Shoron to defend their country. However with the creation of the Imperial amry the individual army's of the Shorons did not fade. They still maintained small reserve armies for themselves as well. When all the armies have been united they become the United Imperial Legion. The Imperial Legion is required to be trained on Ginchi, in the Senju province of the island. The current Shoron, Obitooversees the training of the Imperial army. His family was the last one given the title Shoron during the Fourth Airando War for his great grandfather's abilities in the war. He was seen as a briliant stratigest and tactician. His company during the war was seen as the most skilled and best trained. Which led to his development of the Imperial Legion trainning facilities on his land and under his watchful eye. There is also a library of war found on the property. It conatins all the original teaching of Obito's great grandfather as well as the recollection of all the wars that Seiryu has been a part of. Seiryu's military is made up of four branches. There is the Hohei or foot soldiers, this is the largest branch of Seiryu's Imperial legion. The second branch of the legion is the Kehei or mounted division. The third division is the Kaigun or naval division. With the development of the zeppelin it created the fourth and newest division of the imperial legion the Kuki or airborne division. As it has only been around for a short time the Kuki division is the smallest containing only a small number of troops. 'Economy' 'Agriculture and Fishery' 'Industry' 'Technology' Seiryu driven by war was always researching to improve their own country to not fall behind the other nations around them. With their recent discovery of the steam engine the country moved forward into the industrualized era. Jumping off of the invention of the steam engine, Seiryu moved on to invent the Zeplin. They used the stem engine to propel the ship. The ballons are filled with the higly flamable hydrogen to keep it a float. Continuing improving it military might and production aspects Seiryu developed the ability of metalcasting. As tensions increase in the Airando islands the need for military improvement is alway nessecary Seiryu has developed artillary sciences. To speed up transportation amongst their islands Seiryu used the steam engine in their ships. This led to the invention of the steamship. 'Infrastructure' 'Transportation' 'Energy' 'Water Supply and Sanitation' 'Demographics' 'Population' 'Religion' 'Language' 'Education' 'Health' 'Culture' 'Architecture' 'Art' 'Music' 'Literature' 'Cuisine' 'Holidays' 'Festivals' 'Sports' Category:Country